The present invention relates in general to data processing systems, and in particular, to an implementation of an electronic key within a data processing system.
Computer systems often contain valuable and sensitive information stored within their memories and bulk storage devices. Security and data integrity for computer systems is a continual concern within such systems.
It is very common for a physical key to be located somewhere on a computer, which allows one to xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d the computer from intrusions, physically and/or logically, from third parties. These physical keys may work in one of two ways. A physical key may actually lock up a physical cover to the computer components, or a key may lock up access to the computer""s power.
Furthermore, data processing systems are often prone to malfunctions either in hardware or software. The problem with such malfunctions is that the user is often placed at a severe disadvantage should their computer system go down. Additionally, users and owners of computer systems are often not capable of repairing either the hardware or the software within their computer system and thus require assistance from the computer maker or some other provider of computer-related repair services. The immediate solution is for the computer owner to contact a service provider, who will then physically travel to the location where the computer resides to make necessary repairs. This results in a considerable amount of down time, possibly paralyzing the user""s business.
A better solution would be for the repairs to be made remotely via a telecommunications connection, or for the service provider to instruct, over the phone, the user as to how to implement repairs in either hardware or software. Naturally, many repairs necessitate that the service provider actually perform the repairs, since even a great amount of xe2x80x9ccoachingxe2x80x9d will not enable a non-technical user to make effective repairs.
An added problem to the foregoing is that many computer systems require the user to manually place the computer system into a servicing mode so that a remote service provider may make repairs. When such repairs are completed, it is then necessary for the user to manually return the computer system to a normal operational mode.
There are two problems with the above. First, the user may forget to return the computer system to a normal operational mode. Second, the computer system may be located in an inaccessible location, such as a chemically or nuclear hazardous environment, thus making it impossible for a user to physically switch the computer system into a service mode and then return it to a normal operational mode.
As a result of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a technique for remotely placing the computer system into a service mode and then returning it to a normal operational mode. There is also a need in the art for a technique for placing a computer system into a secure mode, preventing access by unauthorized users.
Thus, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an electronic key which is operable to place a data processing system within a normal/run, service, or secure mode from a remote location. In an attainment of this objective, the present invention provides a means for remotely placing a data processing system within a normal operational mode, a service mode, or a secure mode through an input/output port within the data processing system.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, such a switchability of modes is enabled when a physical key resident within the chassis of the computer system is placed within a normal operational mode. When the physical key is placed in a secure or service mode, then the electronic key is essentially deactivated.
An advantage of the present invention is that it permits system maintenance and diagnosis of problems in a data processing system under a controlled, well-defined service mode environment, utilizing built-in diagnostic features. Service calls can then be reduced, mean-time to repair can be improved, thereby increasing the system availability and up time.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it does not require a physical presence at the site where the data processing system is located in order to place the data processing system into a service mode.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.